Hormones, and the mess they make
by eae
Summary: A little oneshot about Ginny, her hormones, and the mess they can make of a simple Potions class... GW/SS Rated M for a reason!


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not make any money from this. None of the characters belong to me, though i wish Snape did...

LanguageAlert! I am Swedish. There might be messed up grammar.

SmutAlert! This fic contains lots of smut. Actually, it mostly contains smut... Don´t like? Don´t read! You have been warned!

And of course, reviews are strongly appereciated!

* * *

Ginny sighed to herself.

This was not the right moment.

She had been at Potions class for over an hour and today´s lesson was simply theoretical.

She had let her thoughts wander for a while, thinking about silly things as how she should wear her hair at the Gryffindor party that most likely would follow the upcoming quidditch game. They would probably win, the Ravenclaw team sucked.

She had spent almost half an hour thinking about exactly how they would win.

It was somewhere between chaser strategies and the actual victory that her thoughts had slipped into a more delicate matter.

Flashes of bodies, male bodies, in the showers afterwards. The water sliding down their toned muscles, how the boys would be hugging, cheering, letting those muscles move under the skin.

When she realized what was about to happen it was already too late.

Once each month, about a week before her period, her hormones usually went nuts. She repeatedly found herself turned on by the weirdest things, and this wasn't even weird. Hot, naked bodies in the shower were more than enough to make her wet her panties in a most uncomfortable way. She felt the craving, annoying throbbing as well, and that made her wish even harder that the class would come to an end very soon so that she could slip into an empty bathroom to ease her needs.

When she started planning what she was gonna do then, her left hand that was resting on her thigh was making a little twitch, as to make itself noticed.

She noticed that the class would end in about five minutes, and figured that she would at least try to focus these last moments. That wouldn't be too hard, would it?

She sighed again and looked up at the teacher.

The notorious Professor Snape was explaining a very complex process in brewing the potion they were gonna try the next class. Since Ginny had a hard time keeping up with his reasoning, she instead found herself studying his features.

When he talked about the potion, he was somehow lit up. He kept his cool façade up very well, but a tiny, almost unnoticeable spark in his eyes revealed a passion.

Ginny watched his lips move as he spoke, and his hands gesturing towards the blackboard from time to time.

His arms were covered in the black fabric he always wore, but his hands were visible.

When he made those gestures, his slender fingers made an almost invisible pointing movement. Sometimes, he picked up small vials from the desk, showing the different states of the potions. When he grabbed them, he wasn't violent. Instead he was careful and when he held them between his hands, his fingers caressed the cool glass slightly in a way that made Ginny wonder how it would feel to have those fingers caress her neck instead.

She shivered slightly at the thought of how his cool skin would feel against hers, but the next second she woke up from the almost hypnotic analyzing as she remembered who she was thinking of. She shaked her head discretely with a slight smile, but the next second she had sunken back into the staring.

His arms were strong. Not muscular in the way she had seen when her team mates were shirtless at some quidditch trainings late in the terms; her professors' arms were strong in an other way.

A sudden flash of those arms pressing her against a wall appeared, and she felt an inappropriate jolt rush to her groin.

She tried to ignore it, but it was soon replaced by the thought of those thin lips, and what they could do to the sensitive skin at her neck. The thought made her press her swollen core to the wooden bench, and once again her hand twitched and starting to sneak its way closer to the wetness.

Now the fantasy started to run out of hands. In her head she was helplessly pressed against one of the dungeon stone walls, his lips kissing and tasting their way down her collar bone.

She had almost unknowingly started to grind herself against the chair, in hopeless need of release. Her hand had reached the damp fabric of her pants, and she allowed herself to only slightly stroke her finger against the contour of her slit. She had to bit her lip to stop a moan from escaping her as a slight shiver shot trough her.

She had to stop; she couldn't do this in class!

Or could she…

She was sitting in one of the corners, no one was sitting behind her, and everyone's attention were on the teacher who in her head let his hands wander up her thighs.

She was probably totally insane, but after one last glance around the room, she made up her mind, and finally let one of her fingers slide into her now soaking wet pants and flick over the knot of nerves hidden in the folds. She had to bite her lip even harder this time.

In her mind, it was his fingers that were caressing her, and when one of them suddenly sank deep into her she was sure that everybody had heard her gasp.

Soon the imaginary fingers were replaced by an imaginary cock that filled her completely.

In her mind she was still pressed against the wall, her potions professor plunging into her time after time.

She was so close to her release. It only took a few strokes of her swollen clit, and a mental picture of her potions masters face when he climaxed, to send her over the edge, and as the waves rolled over her she couldn't stop a slight moan from searching its way out of her.

Though the fading orgasm, she was still able to fake some violent coughs, hopefully to fool the people who were now watching her.

The professor only gave her an uncaring glance, but that still made her blush, and when she heard his voice again after the silent moment she jumped unwillingly in the chair.

"Class is dismissed. Miss Weasley stay behind." He hissed.

She slowly walked all the way to his desk in the now empty classroom.

He stood in front of her with an unreadable expression in his face.

"There will be 50 points taken from Gryffindor because, Miss Weasley, as you are very well aware of, those actions is not appropriate to perform in a crowded classroom", he said coldly.

Ginny blushed so hard it almost hurt. If only she could sink into the ground and disappear right on the spot. This was without doubt the most embarrassing thing she had ever experienced. But she wasn't going to give up that easily.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Professor" she said innocently.

"Then we´ll make it 60 points." He said, still coldly.

"You cannot punish me only for coughing in class!" she said though she knew it was hopeless.

"Do not lie to me!" He hissed.

"I am not lying!" she said.

"Very well then…" he said sarcastically.

With an amazingly quick movement he pulled out his wand, and before she had time to react, she heard him mumble;

"Legillimens!"

_Oh Shit_! Was the only thing she had time to think before a mental picture of herself minutes ago flashed before her eyes.

It was totally obvious what she was doing, and as if it hadn't been bad enough, another picture appeared, it was nothing other than the fantasy that had got her off.

With that picture being drawn out of her, she violently returned to reality, just to face her professor again.

She saw the surprisement in his widened eyes for a stolen second before his features returned to their normal state.

"What the _hell_ was that, Weasel?" he hissed.

She made herself meet his dark gaze.

"I am sorry, professor…" she mumbled, violently blushing.

"You are not only taking such liberties in a fully crowded room, during my class. You are also making the mistake of thinking that I would be _gentle_", he continued coldly.

She shivered as she tried to push down the increasing fantasy of him not being gentle.

She swallowed slowly, trying to regain her self control.

"How would you be then, sir?"

Had she really said that? This was getting worse by every second, and to make things even worse, she caught herself giving him a mischievous smile.

"You are getting dangerously close to loosing 100 points now, Weaselette!" he hissed, those dark eyes piercing her in a way that made her panties soak once again.

This little game of his was making her react in ways she hadn't been able to imagine before.

"Oh, so you are not gonna give me an answer. Then I guess you´ll just have to show me instead…"

Why? Why in the world had she said that? Now she was not only gonna loose a big lot of points, she was probably gonna get expelled. She could just as well go and pack her bags. What would her mother say?

But before she had time to start imagining that, she was suddenly pushed onto the desk.

Lying on her back with his hand on her throat, she was pinned to the wood unable to move.

His dark gaze rested on her filled with anger, and his lips shaped into an unpleasant smirk.

The next second her shirt was ripped up, the buttons flying all over the room.

Just as fast, he pushed down her bra, exposing her swelling breasts.

He quickly leaned forward, crashing his mouth on one of her erect nipples, and started to suck on it hard, which made her whimper before an explosion of pleasure captured her and made her arch into his mouth. Her hands acted on their own when they flung up to his head, pressing him down, but the next second, they were being ripped away and smashed onto the wood beside her. When she tried to move them again, she found that she couldn't. They were stucked onto the desk.

Now, he was biting the skin in a way that would definitely leave bruises, and it was hurtful, but every bite still left an electric tingling that made their way all down to her soaking centre, but the next second he rose, grabbed her skirt and ripped it of along with her panties.

Now she was fully exposed to him, and as she realized, fully in his possession as she was charmed onto the desk. The thought was frightening, but at the same time, strangely appealing.

She only had time to inhale a few times before she felt his fingers touch her glistering folds.

He wasn't going to be slow and careful as she was used to, he wasn't gonna tease her.

Instead he plunged one of his fingers inside her while his thumb slided over her throbbing clit.

She screamed uncontrollably from the violent wave of pleasure that shot trough her, and helplessly grinded into his hand. He smirked.

"You like this, weasel?" he hissed coldly with that amazing voice.

She wanted more, she never wanted those fingers to stop plunging into her, and her loud moans showed that more than well.

She was barely seconds away from her release when he stopped.

She felt the charm disappear, but before she could do anything, strong arms grabbed her and flipped her over, made her facing the dark, ebony wood.

Seconds later she was yet again charmed out of control.

One of the corners had happened to be placed just between her legs, and she couldn't avoid grinding against it.

She wanted _something_ so hard she could barely breathe, but he wasn't touching her.

She was just about to start pleading him to touch her again when she felt a warm hardness against her entrance that definitely was not a finger.

He slammed into her mercilessly with a deep growl, and a jolt of pain shot trough her, and escaped from her lips as a scream, but she knew she could do nothing. She didn't even knew if she wanted to, because now it started to feel good.

He had grabbed her hips, and slammed into her again and again, with both speed and hardness increasing with every plunge.

A wave of pain shot trough her every time he hit the bottom of her dripping cunt, but just as the pain clinged away, an even bigger wave of pleasure took her body in total possession, getting her closer to the final explosion every time.

She tried to lift her hips up to meet his, but if she lifted them too high, the wonderful grinding from the desk corner on her swollen clit would stop, and it was one of the things that made her scream in a way she was only barely aware of.

His plunges were now fast, and somewhat uncontrolled, and she noticed that the hands that grabbed her hips were trembling slightly. He was breathing heavily, and sometimes, tiny growls unslipped him, and that fueled her lust even more, and by now it had raised to unstable levels.

Suddenly, one of his hands move patiencelessly towards her centre. With a sigh of pleasure from him, one of his fingers found its goal, and she screamed once again as she felt the final wave starting to build.

"Well Weaselette, who could have guessed that you felt… so… fucking… good?" He moaned with a dusky voice.

It was the voice, and the shivers it sent down her spine, that finally made her explode while screaming his name again and again.

The unexpected force of her orgasm mad her shake, and her reaction was more than enough to make him join her, and he buried his fingers in her shoulders when his body stiffened.

He came with a growl so deep it sent shivers trough her body, joining the fading orgasm.

For a few seconds, none of them moved.

Finally, he rose, sliding out of her and released the charm.

She stood up only to notice that her legs were barely functioning, and her knees were shaking.

She hurried to pull on her skirt, and the soaking wet panties, but they didn't come to much use.

She could still feel his juices running down her thighs.

He had turned his back to her, obviously buttoning his pants.

She was uncertain of what to do. The thoughts in her head were spinning around like in a centrifuge. She was mentally disturbed, that had to be the only explanation.

Suddenly he started to speak.

"Well, let´s see… 60 points for doing such inappropriate things in class, 10 points for arguing with me, 10 points for suggesting inappropriate things to a teacher, 10 points for doing it and 10 points for not calling me "sir" or "professor" while you were screaming my name. That equals 100 points taken from Gryffindor. I would suggest that you stay far away from your housemates today, Miss Weasley" he hissed coldly.

Ginny could barely believe what he was saying, that bloody sadist!

"But…" she tried to say.

Now he turned to face her. He was smirking, and it was most obvious that he enjoyed this.

"Do you wish to have more points taken?" he asked.

"No… Sir" she sighed.

"Then get out of my sight!" he finally hissed before he turned around and marched out of the room with his robes billowing behind him.

It took a long time before Ginny finally managed to move, and started to walk up to the Gryffindor common room. She was too tired to really think about this.

The only thing she knew was that the following morning she was going to Madam Pomfrey.

She could obviously not control her hormones, but after this little incident, she was most determined to find something that could.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!

Don´t forget to review!


End file.
